Demigods Nine
by AwesomeGirl99
Summary: All monsters have been released from tarturus. There are spies amongst the Gods. Most demigods have been killed. The Gods aren't helping the humans. Monsters rule Earth. There is a war amongst the Gods. Everything is in chaos and there is no peace. Then a prophecy is spoken. After many years the prophecy is coming to pass. It's up to nine different demigods to save everyone
1. Prologue

Our world was once one of ignorance and bliss.

We didn't know of the dangers that surrounded us, or the powerful beings that controlled everything.

It was just the way it was supposed to be.

And then one of the long dead evil forces awoke, and with them all the beasts and all the monsters that were freed.

And our ignorance, our bliss was destroyed.

…

All humans were forced to adapt, to learn to survive against all these creatures.

All good mythological beings were forced to go to one of two camps to survive.

All bad mythological beings were free, and roamed the earth causing destruction and mayhem everywhere.

…

The Gods, our only hope, didn't do anything except fight.

Half of them wanted to help while the other half didn't.

Among the Gods were traitors, everyone accused everyone and a war started between them.

All the Gods children hated their parent enemy's children, and another war was started between them.

There was no peace anywhere, nowhere was safe.

…..

After a few years of this a prophecy was foretold.

…..

After many years of waiting, the prophecy was put into place.

….

It called nine demigods, with nine different parents, nine different skills and nine different personalities from both camps to come together.

To find the traitors.

To kill the great evil.

And to send all the creatures back to the depths they came from.


	2. The Nine

There are nine demigods, all with different parents and unique abilities, all with completely different backstories.

Five are girls and four are boys.

First we'll do the girls.

The oldest of them all is Farron.

She is almost seventeen years old and has no idea who her godly parent is.

Her hair is black and cut to her ears and her eyes are dark, very dark.

She has been at camp half blood on and off since she was ten.

She doesn't talk much and she always looks like she's thinking hard about something, she sometimes looks as if she's brooding.

...

Next would be Melody.

She is fifteen years old and is the daughter of Apollo.

Her hair is dark brown and wavy and her eyes a light coffee brown.

She has been at camp half blood since she was born.

She is very easy going and relaxed, she loves to have fun and to laugh. She doesn't like anything sad or serious.

...

Then there is Helena.

She's the child of Aphrodite and is fourteen years old.

Her hair is ombre (black going into honey brown) and her eyes a rich chocolate her skin is also a light brown.

She resides at Camp Half Blood and has since she born.

She loves love, herself and cute boys but she also loves learning new things and reading.

...

Next is Marcia.

She's thirteen years (almost fourteen) old and is the daughter of Ares.

Her hair islong, brown and wavy, her eyes are almost black and her skin is brown.

She lives and trains at camp Jupiter and has since she was born.

She loves to cause and be in fights, she loves mayhem and pain, but she also likes helping other (shh don't tell anyone)

...

Lastly there is Iggy.

She is also thirteen years old and is the daughter of Demeter.

Her hair is a sandy blonde and wavy and her eyes are a blue/green.

She's new been at camp half blood since she was born.

She's a happy go lucky person, she loves to go with the flow and keep everyone happy, she's overly chipper and a little too nice.

...

Now for the boys

The oldest is Teo (Tay o)

He has straight black hair that falls into his eyes and chocolate brown eyes.

He's eighteen and the son of Zeus.

He live at camp Jupiter

He's funny and charming and very likeable. He loves a good joke and loves his friends.

...

There's also Charlie.

He's sixteen and is the son of Poseidon.

He also lives at camp Jupiter and has since he was a newborn baby.

He has brown hair and green eyes.

He's very sweet and shy, he likes happiness and calmness and hates confrontation. He's never angry or sad.

...

Then there's Darson.

He's fifteen and his father is Hephaestus.

He has dark hair and black eyes.

He lives at camp half blood and has been there since he was born.

He's very quiet and always seems to be busy, he always seems to have a lot on his mind and always looks like he has a great new invention.

..

Lastly there's Oliver.

His mum is Athena and he is fourteen years old.

He's been at camp Jupiter since he was born.

He has blonde curly hair and grey eyes.

He's very angry all of the time and very competitive, he's very proud and boastful and seems to think he's always right.

...

So they're the nine.

The ones meant to save the day.

Will they be able to.


	3. Chapter 1- The new ways

Chapter one

The New Ways

Camp Half Blood

Helena's POV

I sit on my rock, hidden by bushes and trees.

It's perfect.

This way no one can see it when I do something that Aphrodite's children shouldn't.

Like reading and learning things.

Which is exactly what I am about to do.

I open the book to where my bookmark is and get comfortable.

I'm reading about the history of this camp.

Some things I have learnt so far are

-Half Blood Hill was named that because a girl named Thalia Grace was killed there

-The tree that is the reason for our borders was once her

-There used to be a fleece on that tree but it's gone now

-Our water sports counsellor used to be one of the greatest heroes ever (he also looks after all the horses and teaches us how to ride them)

- Our head of camp also used to be one of the greatest heroes ever

-One of our campers let Kronos take over him and together they attacked Olympus

Those are just some of the really big things.

I read a few more pages but my dyslexia prevents me from reading a lot.

I feel sweat drip down my face, it's really hot today. Everyone is down at the lake.

Because there would be so many people at the lake I'm guessing all our counsellors are there too.

Normally when all of us go down to the lake we go a bit crazy and some of us go past our safety boundaries, those kids get attacked.

I hide my book in the hollow log and jog to my cabin, careful not to be seen.

I check my appearance and then get my swimmers on, I check my appearance once more and then strut to the lake.

I see most of my siblings on rocks near the lakes edge. Kids from the Hermes cabin are swing from ropes in the tress into the water, kids from Dionysus cabin are causing vines to wrap around people not in the water and drag them in.

All the others are just swimming or playing marco polo, some are canoeing.

I see Percy, our horse and water guy. He's causing miniature waves to dunk people. His dad is Poseidon.

I see all our counsellors doing one thing or another.

I then see Jason, the head of camp.

He's sending mini gusts of wind that keep tripping up Percy.

Percy doesn't even realise that it's Jason, when he does he makes a massive ball of water and dumps it on Jason while he isn't looking.

I stifle a laugh.

It cause an all out water war.

I run to my squealing siblings on the rocks as they try not to get their clothes or hair ruined.

I look around and notice something.

Over in the shadows, half in the forest is a girl.

Her hair is cut just below her ears and is tangled, her eyes dark and wild.

Her clothes are dirty and tattered and dried blood is spotted all over her.

But despite all this she is still beautiful, I'm not saying that because I like her but she truly is very pretty.

One of my half brothers wants to know what I am looking at so his gaze follows mine.

He yells out really loudly whilst running to her "Farron's back"

Other guys come from wherever they are to go to her, not all of them though.

Some are her brothers, and others are her, well lovers.

Lot's of guys have crushes on her.

I think she is a bit creepy.

Not a single one of us has left camp before except her, she is always leaving.

No one knows a thing about her, besides her name and her parent.

She's a bit too mysterious.

Jason tells everyone to head for the showers in our assigned order and then go to the dining hall.

Aphrodite is first because we need a lot of shower time and then a lot of time after to get ready, it's insane but it comes with the parent.

The shower is the first building when you get from the lake and then on either side lie the cabins, six in total, two on one side and four on the other side. The two are the goddesses and the four are the gods.

Hermes is cabin one because he has the most kids and then Apollo, then Aphrodite, then Dionysus, then Hephaestus and then Demeter.

I guess all the other Gods are too busy to have kids.

In all the books I have read it says there used to be a cabin for every God, imagine that. But now there's not. There are only cabins for the gods who have a child or children here. I guess if maybe Zeus had a child we'd build a cabin for them, if any God had a child we'd build a cabin for them.

Percy says they are too busy fighting their own wars, whatever that means.

I don't know if anything is confusing you yet so let me explain the camp as best as possible.

The entrance is at the bottom of half blood hill, once you have climbed up that hill you will see a valley, it has fountains and trees and plants and it is where the nature spirits and satyrs and stuff hang out, then there is a slight hill on the other side of the valley. Once you have climbed that there will be a gravel pathway which will lead to our fun house as we call it.

The fun house looks like big gyms have been pushed together, it has a kitchen, a dining hall, a theatre, a slumber room (where we have sleepovers) six very different training gyms, a simulation room, a library, a games room and a museum.

From the fun house there are three paths. One path will take you to the cabins and the bathroom. Another path will lead you to our arena and the last path will lead you to the woods.

In the woods there is a perimeter marked so we know where our safety boundaries are.

Also from the cabins there is a path that leads to our lake.

The rest of our camps area is basically just challenging courses and obstacles and beautiful shrines and gardens.

There is this one garden dedicated to this demigod named Luke Castellan.

If you are ever looking for Percy go there or to the garden dedicated to a girl named Annabeth Chase.

They are dead, Percy never talks about it and if there are any books on it he keeps them well hidden.

Our counsellors all obviously are demigods, so they are the heads of their parents cabin.

My head of cabin is Rose or Rosa she goes by both. She used to be a trainee or whatever when she was younger. She says she was the only of that year to survive to adulthood.

Scary.

Some are young like Rosa, she's only in her twenties, but some are older like the heads of the Apollo cabin, Will solace and Michael Yew they are probably in their 30's maybe their 40's. Considering Rosa was the only one to survive I'd say that they must be very lucky to be that old. Not that that's old but for a demigod it is.

No one knows about the outside world except the counsellors, Rachel and Farron.

Rachel is our oracle.

She predicts the future and gives quests, but she hasn't done that in years. Long before I was even born.

I make it to the bathrooms and prepare for a long and vigorous shower.


	4. Chapter 2- Following Farron

Chapter Two

Following Farron

Camp Half Blood

Melody's Pov

The Aphrodite cabin finally get out of the bathroom.

Now I just have to wait until the Hermes cabin has showered and then it's my cabins turn.

We have a set order for showers on week nights, week ends its every man for themselves, it's absolute chaos. Which is awesome.

The order is Aphrodite's cabin first because they need more time, which is exactly why they should go last, then it's Hermes because that cabin has the most kids, then my cabin because we have the most kids after Hermes ad so forth until Demeter's cabin which is last because that has the least amount of kids.

My name is Melody, my Godly parent is Apollo. I don't really look like him, like most of my siblings but out of all of us I am the best with medicines and the second best archer and I tie for first for best singer. I am also the best at poetry.

Which in my eyes makes up for it. I don't mean to sound conceited but that is just what I am told.

I've been told that the camp used to have so many kids but now the total population is twenty nine.

It may not sound like a lot but there aren't many demigods left in the world, at least that's what Farron says.

She is the only one out of all of us to have ever left this camp. She is also the first to have not been here since birth.

I look out of the window. I see Farron walking to the woods.

What is she doing, her cabin is meant to be showering, which means she is meant to be showering too.

I pull on a woolly cardigan and run out of the cabin.

I follow at a distance hoping she won't notice me.

But she does.

She is the child of the God of thieves, all Hermes kids are the best at sneaking so obviously they must be great at finding sneakers too (not the shoes)

"Why are you following me?" she asks. Her normal expressionless face and monotone voice. It's like she never feels anything.

"It's just that you were coming into the woods, it looked dangerous, I thought you may need help" I lie on the spot

"really" she says, I know it's the kind of 'really you expect me to believe that rubbish'

My cheeks tint with red as I blush.

I guess that must've been a really dumb excuse, I mean she leaves the camp grounds on a regular basis and still manages to live and come back.

She wouldn't need anyone's help.

"well no" I say "but you looked really suspicious and no one knows anything about you so I thought I should follow and see if you were doing anything bad"

"Okay then, if you think I am up to no good I will show you what I was coming out here to do" ughh, she still has a monotone voice and no kind of emotion on her face, it is do annoying, she is like a robot.

I follow her further into the woods and we take some turns until we end up at a spotless creek with a big tree next to it.

At the base of the tree is a rock.

"What is this?" I ask her

"I didn't come here alone when I first arrived, but my friend here didn't make it" she says

I hear a hint of sorrow but maybe I'm just making it up to make it seem like she has feelings.

"I'm sorry" I tell her

"For what, it's not like you are the murderer" she scoffs "no I took care of that monster, and every other one I came across"

She turns abruptly stomping off in the direction of camp.

She pauses and lowers her head.

"She was my sister" Farron mutters so that I can hear her. She then stomps even faster and heads for the showers


End file.
